Soy así
Soy así (Soy yo en España,This is Me en Inglés y Sono Io en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio El ladrón de talentos, de la 1ª Temporada de World of Winx, cantada por Annabelle. Es interpretada por Alessia Orlando y Elisa Aramonte en las versiones en italiano e ingles, y por Claudia Álvarez en la versión latinoaméricana. Letra |-|Español Latino= Mis sueños podre conseguir, Yo no me rindo hoy. Porque ya se bien como vivir. Estoy lista. Me voy... Escucha mi canción! El volumen sube hoy! Pues libre soy! ¡Soy así! ¡Voy a cantar soy quien quiero ser! ¡Soy así! ¡Voy a mostrar lo que puedo hacer! Hoy podre viajar y lejos llegar. ¡Me levanto y hoy voy a brillar! ¡Soy así! ¡Voy a mostrar lo que puedo hacer! No, voy a ocultarme o ceder. Cada vez soy más grande. Porque puedo continuar de pie. Tu corazón va a estallar. Escucha mi canción! El volumen sube hoy! Pues libre soy! ¡Soy así! ¡Voy a cantar soy quien quiero ser! ¡Soy así! ¡Voy a mostrar lo que puedo hacer! Hoy podre viajar y lejos llegar. ¡Me levanto y hoy voy a brillar! Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh u-oh Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh u-oh-oh Oh oh-oh-oh u-oh Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh ¡Soy así! ¡Voy a cantar soy quien quiero ser! ¡Soy así! ¡Voy a mostrar, lo que puedo hacer! Hoy podre viajar y lejos llegar. ¡Me levanto y hoy voy a brillar! ¡Soy así! ¡Voy a mostrar lo que puedo hacer! |-|Español de España= Duermo, cada noche sueño Esta canción Y se, que esto es lo que quiero Es mi ilusión No lo dejare marchar! No lo dejare volar! Soy yo! Soy yo! Volando lejos de aquí! Soy yo! Esto es lo mejor de mi! Soy yo! La música de mi voz, Que hoy te muestro aquí! Soy yo! Soy Yo! |-|Inglés= Dreams are so elusive and sweet, but I'll let them go. 'Cause I've finally found what I need. Now I'm ready. I know.. Turn the music on! Feel the rhythm, feel this song! And let it go! This is me! I wanna sing it the way I am! This is me! I'm gonna show you the best I can! Since the journey starts deep inside my heart. I will rise up, shining like a star! This is me! I wanna sing it the way I am! Now I'll never hide who I am. I'll go higher and higher. 'Cause this is my life and here I stand. Now my heart is on fire. Turn the music on. Feel the rhythm, feel this song! And let it go! This is me! I wanna sing it the way I am! This is me! I'm gonna show you the best I can! Since the journey starts deep inside my heart. I will rise up, shining like a star! Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh u-oh Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh u-oh-oh Oh oh-oh-oh u-oh Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh This is me! I wanna sing it the way I am! This is me! I'm gonna show you the best I can! Since the journey starts deep inside my heart. I will rise up shining like a star! This is me! I wanna sing it the way I am! |-|Italiano= Sai I sogni sfuggono via Ma io li inseguiro' Non c'e' niente che mi fermera' Sono pronta, lo so! Parte cresce e va' La mia musica trasforma la realta' Oh-oh-u-oh Sono io E questa voce e' l'anima mia Sono io Con tutto il cuore e la mia energia Questo e' un viaggo che Inizia dentro me E ora sono pronta a crescere Sono io E questa voce e' la mia magia No, non mi nascondero' piu' Dietro una bugia Vivro' dentro una favola che Oggi e' scritta per me Non si fermera' Questa musica trasforma la realta' Oh-oh-u-oh Sono io E questa voce e' l'anima mia Sono io Con tutto il cuore e la mia energia Questo e' un viaggo che Inizia dentro me E ora sono pronta a crescere Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh u-oh Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh u-oh-oh Oh oh-oh-oh u-oh Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh Sono io E questa voce e' l'anima mia Sono io Con tutto il cuore e la mia energia Questo e' un viaggo che Inizia dentro me E ora sono pronta a crescere Sono io E questa voce e' la mia magia Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:This is Me Categoría:Canciones de la 1ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:1ª Temporada (World of Winx)